D Gray Man With Wings
by QueenoftheBlackOrder
Summary: Lavi, Allen, Lenalee, and Kanda get a new mission. To find the Flock. But what secrets will be uncovered when they do? And will they discover who Kanda really is?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. I know, I know, many people haven't done this, so it probably isn't a popular subject. But, I love Maximum Ride (manga version, at least) and D. Gray Man. So imagine Fang never cut his hair. Fang and Kanda sound awfully similar don't they. Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, and the other people who work at the Black Order get a new mission, to find Kanda's true identity.**

**I only really know the first book of Maximum Ride really well, so the Flock is after that. Oh, and for D. Gray Man, the Alma Karma incident is still there, but know one realizes it. So before Allen learns about it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or D. Gray Man.**

_Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, _*sob* _and Kanda all report to Komui's office. _The speaker blared.

Allen pulled himself up from the cafeteria table, dreading the foreboding mission with BaKanda already. Like seriously, why is he such a jerk. Is he afraid of something? Someone? Has he lost something? Is he battle-scarred? No one at the Black Order knew.

As he walked into Komui's mess, not office, he noticed, for the first time, he wasn't the last one there. Lavi and Lenalee were having a chat, Komui was glaring at them, no Kanda. They all looked at the calendar, June 5th the day before Kanda's birthday, what a coincidence.

"So will be on a mission when it's Yuu's birthday, I'm so excited!" Lavi practically squealed.

After a while, Komui looked like a deer in headlights, "Oh my god." he yelled.

"What?" Lenalee asked, looking questionable about her brother's sanity.

"Kanda's not a morning person!" **(A.N. I don't know if this is true or not)**

"Really?" Allen looked very confused.

"Have you been on a mission with him?" Lenalee and Lavi looked at him like he was stupid.

Komui looked like he was getting really impatient with Kanda, so like all good people, they started without him. He went behind his 'desk' or giant pile of papers and pulled out a file folder. Everyone who was there leaned in to get a better look, but before that happened, they heard something outside.

"My beloved apprentice! Let me say 'Happy Birthday' to you before you go!"

"Tiedoll." Komui was laughing.

Kanda finally entered the room, looking considerably shaken. "What?" he said with the same force as anything he's done.

"Mission." everyone except for Allen barely looked up.

What Allen saw was a guy who was pale, didn't even bother to put his hair up, and expecting a mission. What's wrong with him? Eh, he'll mention if it's serious.

They peered over the file folder and inside it was 5 pictures. "There has been strange activity where ever these kids have been spotted." Komui began, "So we suspect that they either have innocence or are akuma.

They all looked over the pictures. One was of a girl about 14, she has brown hair, peachy skin, and brown eyes. She looked to be somewhere under 6ft. It said her name was Maximum 'Max' Ride. Next, was a boy about 14, whitish-strawberry blond hair, very light icy blue eyes, though it said that he was blind. He was said to be 5'10. His name was Iggy, no last name. Everyone looked a little confused. After that, was a girl with brown skin, wild, curly, long brown hair, it said her name was Nudge, no last name either. Next to that, was a little boy, about 8, he has blond hair and blue eyes. His name was The Gasman or 'Gazzy' also no last name. Finally, a little girl about 6 comes up, she has blue eyes and curly blond hair. Her name was Angel.

Lenalee looked them over, obviously feeling concerned for the kids, Lavi was looking at the picture of Max, Kanda was a little paler, and Allen was just sitting patiently.

"Pack your bags and leave immediately." Komui dismissed them.

Allen was packing his bags and couldn't help but feel that someone in that room knew something more about those five kids. And really didn't want to do this. Then, why didn't they speak up, and more importantly, is that the reason Kanda was so pale?

He heard a knocking sound at his door and found Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda all waiting for him, some were more patient than others. But they moved to the Ark and passed by to New York without any disputes.

_That's a problem,_ Lenalee thought. Knowing Kanda, Lavi, and Allen, a policeman should've showed up by now.

They decided that Central Park would be as good a place as any to start their mission.

"Look!" Lavi yelled. On the ground, surrounded by some trees were a bunch of feather, seemingly from different birds though, and a bunch of wolf fur. Then Lavi pointed at some men in tuxedos running, almost chasing some non-existent thing across the street.

"They're probably just filming a movie," Lenalee tried to reason with everyone. "Kanda, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Che, it's nothing."

"It's not nothing!" Lenalee looked overly frustrated.

"Beansprout?" "My names Allen," "What's that behind you." Kanda managed to get through Allen's complaining.

"Don't say that," Allen chanted as he slowly turned around. Behind him were the same men in tuxedos.

"So," Lavi brought up conversationally, "what movie are you filming?"

"Oh," one of the men stepped up, he had a scar going down his face, "I'm afraid this isn't a movie."

"What?" Lenalee felt scared, suddenly.

"You don't know, well my name's Ari." Ari spoke.

"Well Ari," Lavi said, "I'm just going to get around you hear."

And that is when Allen's eye activated. There was something about these guys in front of him. They weren't akuma. But they still had that same sort of feel.

With that Ari lunged at the exorcists, but surprisingly one person in particular. He went straight for Kanda, holding him by the neck to the wall. **(A.N. Sorry Kanda lovers, I love Kanda angst) **

"Kanda!" everyone leapt towards Ari, but as soon as they made it, Ari turned into a werewolf type thing, and swatted them away. The people who were at his sides turned into them to.

"Guys," Lenalee sounded very serious, "don't fight."

"What kind of command is that?" Lavi questioned.

"As long as they are holding Kanda like that, I won't fight, I would do the same for anyone else, you don't know what they might do."

Allen seeing the logic in the statement backed down, Lavi soon followed.

"Wise girl," Ari then turned his attention back to Kanda, "long time no see old friend."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kanda shot back.

"Oh, having amnesia again aren't you," Ari started yelling, "What are you! A trick! A trap!"

Ari then took his claw and raked it against Kanda, a disturbing amount of blood started to come out of it. Then, Ari chuckled evilly. Let Kanda crumple to the ground. And stalked away with his gooneys.

"Yuu!"/"Kanda!"/"BaKanda!"

When they reached Kanda, they pulled him over to discover that he was unconscious. "We've got to get him somewhere." Lenalee concluded.

"What! A hospital?" Allen answered. "Last time he was sent there he freaked everyone out! We can't do that."

"Then I don't know." Lenalee sobbed.

"Hello?" a voice asked. "We can help you."

"N-no." Lavi stuttered.

"Oh," a different voice said, "I think we can, do you guys?"

"Yes." came a chorus of voices.

They all stepped out of the shadows. They looked familiar. The oldest was 18, like Kanda and Lavi, the youngest was 11. Then with shocked realizations. They realized these were the people they were looking for, definitely older, though.

They all stopped and stared at Kanda. Suddenly, Max they believed, burst into tears. "Wh-what's that g-guys name?"

"It's Kanda." Lenalee answered, "Yuu Kanda."

"Middle name?" Iggy was staring at him like he saw a ghost.

Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen all looked at each other, "No clue."

"Oh, well." Iggy said, "We'll ask him when he's ready. Come to where we live. But you might want a warning."

"What do you mean by that." Lavi asked.

Instead of answering, Max went over to Kanda and scooped him up bridal style **(A.N. Not love, yet)**, like he was nothing. Iggy motioned for Lavi to jump on his back. Nudge was running Allen's ear as he got on her back. That left Gazzy and Angel with Lenalee. "We're going to our house." Max answered, "To my friend, Mrs. Martinez."

**A.N. I know, I know, a lot of you are yelling that Mrs. Martinez is more than a mom, but first book, remember.**

**But please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. I got some views, but not reviews. Come on guys I love you, but an author is nothing without his/her reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man or Maximum Ride.**

"Who were those guys!" Allen yelled over the wind.

Early, they got the shock of their lives. Werewolves, apparently Erasers, they could deal with. But a battle with bird kids, that was too much.

"Once again," Iggy told him, "erasers."

"Why did they refer to Kanda-san as 'old friend'." Lenalee asked.

Max sobbed, "We had another member of the Flock, four years ago. He was lost, he looked exactly like Kanda."

"But since he can't remember does it mean he's not Fang." Angel questioned.

"Didn't some files at the Order say Kanda always has had amnesia problems?" Lavi asked himself. **(A.N. No idea, just go with it)**

"I don't know what file you read," Lenalee looked at him sternly, "but you probably weren't supposed to."

Allen took some time on his own to think, he did that a lot, he always seemed to have the time for it. _Kanda was referred to as old friend. Now these kids say they knew someone exactly like him. Might just be some crazy coincidence, but still worth a spot in his head._

"Oh, god." Lenalee suddenly looked sullen.

"What?" the Gasman asked.

"I forgot that Kanda was hurt!"

"You know," Max finally entered the conversation, "I'm the fastest flier here, if I fly ahead I can get him there faster."

"Do it!" everyone yelled.

Down on the ground, a man watering his garden looked up, he could've sworn he heard yelling from the sky, must be the lack of coffee.

Max sped ahead, tears in her eyes. If this really was Fang, he wouldn't remember her. Why must her life be so confusing! Better me than someone else she decided, and entered Mrs. Martinez's house.

LINE BREAK

"Oh," Nudge yelled, "I can't believe I actually did that! You guys tricked me into going on a website Max didn't approve of yesterday! You are so going in this with me, or I'll tell on you, and don't think I won't. You guys are lying, evil, wicked, bad, wrong, immoral, sinful, foul, vile, dishonorable, corrupt, iniquitous, depraved, reprobate, villainous, nefarious, vicious, malicious..."

Iggy slapped his hand over her mouth, "The 'Clear History' button has saved more lives than superheroes ever did."

Lavi stifled a laugh. That. Was. Hilarious.

They arrived at the Martinez's late at night.

All of them were tired, sleep depraved, and whatever the other thing is. The Flock walked right in and went to their respective seats on the couch, but, with their permission. Allen, Lenalee and Lavi couldn't help but explore.

It was a normal house, normal Mrs. Martinez, normal-ish avian humans. No signs of akuma.

"I'm going to make something for dinner," Max started to get up.

"Please," Iggy began, "before the house burns down. I'll just shove something in the microwave. Gazzy, come read some labels for me."

"Don't turn the house into a bomb!" Nudge called after them.

Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee all squeezed into a couch made for two people. Hey, if someone's in danger, wait it out with friends, right?

"I can do it!" Iggy's voice carried from the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Angel asked.

"He's trying to finish putting away the dishes before the microwave reaches zero." Gazzy answered.** (A.N. Has anyone done that?)**

"Yes!"

*beep**beep**beep*

Mrs. Martinez walked into the room, "The resemblance between Fang and Kanda are striking, but Fang had wings like you guys, I saw no signs of wings."

Max couldn't help but feel sad at the fact. Well, that means he's still out there somewhere, right?

"But more to the point," Allen asked, "Is he alright?"

"He should be fine."

That statement probably caused more relief than the end of both World Wars.

"Hello?" a voice asked.

"Ella, we have visitors, please come down." Mrs. Martinez called upstairs.

Ella came bounding down the stairs, hugged/said hello to Max then turned to the now trio. "Hi! I'm Ella Martinez, what're your names?"

"I'm Lenalee Lee."

"I'm Lavi."

"I'm Allen Walker."

"Nice to meet you all," Ella peered through a door, "Mom! Who's the hot guy in the other room! And why didn't you tell me!"

Mrs. Martinez had gone back to the other room, "Honey, he's hurt. So, later."

*one hour later*

"Okay," Mrs. Martinez walked to Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee, "I have one question, and I'm housing kids with wings so you know it's crazy, Kanda was hurt this morning, yeah?"

They nodded numbly, they all knew where this was going.

"Then why is he almost fully healed?"

"We don't have an answer for you," the trio said in unison.

Later, Lenalee was hitting Lavi over the head for being such a dumb skull.

"I'm sorry, Lenalee," Lavi said, "I don't care how old I am, when I see a bubble, I hunt it down, and pop it."

"Max, can you turn off the oven, it'll light a fire."

"Max, dishes."

"Max, change the channel, please." these were comments uttered by a group of people.

"Do it yourself, I'm busy sulking!"

"Max, he disappeared four years ago." Nudge attempted to cheer her up, "I'm mean, four years. I'm totally with you that he's capable of taking care of himself. So he'll always get out, okay. I remember when Angel went missing when she was six, we knew what happened, yet during that short amount of time she took care of herself perfectly well. So have some faith in Fang, because he will come back, some day."

Lavi and Iggy started clapping, "What a speech." they wiped fake tears away."

"Wait, so this Fang is missing," Lenalee whispered only so Allen and Lavi could hear, "and he was one of them, so he probably had innocence. Then he'll be open to the Earl."

The other two realized the pressing situation. "We have to find him."

"We'll break the news about going to the Black Order to them tomorrow, when Kanda is healed. Then, once they get settled in, we'll question Kanda, because obviously he has something to do with this." Lenalee told them.

Allen told Lavi and Lenalee, "No matter what, we _will_ find Fang."

**A.N. That's a wrap! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Hi again! Still no reviews. Well I guess I started to post it on the same day, so I shouldn't be so expectant. But seriously! REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or D. Gray Man**

Kanda woke up more comfortable than he usually did, well, if you've seen his room you'll learn that is easy to beat, but you get the idea. Below his head was a pillow, and he discover that _someone_ had touch his hair. It had been taken out of its ponytail and splayed across the pillow he resisted the urge to face-palm.

He sat up and winced in pain. It felt like a heart throb, like he knew that something should be happening, as if he should know something, but shook it off as just aggravating one of his many injuries.

_Ari, _that name meant something to him, and it wasn't just the fact that he practically punched him in the face. _I should've hit him in the crotch,_ Kanda though grudgingly, no one embarrasses him like that and gets away with it, when he found Ari he was going to...

"Yuu, your up!" the Usagi burst into the room. He was shortly follow by the five kids and the Moyashi and Lenalee. Kanda glared fiercely.

"F-Kanda." Mrs. Martinez messed up his name, everyone except for Kanda knew what name she was going to say. "How are you feeling?"

Kanda decided to take a different approach to the question when he saw Mrs. Martinez starting to glare at him when he tried to swiftly lie, like his entire life was a lie, how could that one be passed so swiftly? And he swore he saw baka Moyashi laughing, so sarcasm masks everything, right? "Well, if good stands for feeling like I was slowly placed in a pot of boiling acid, then I'm freaking dandy."

Everyone nodded numbly. Except for Max who looked like she was remembering something, and the trio of exorcists who were staring at him like he grew a second head, until...

"Yuu! I always knew you had it in you!" Lavi fake-wept.

"Don't call me that!" Kanda yelled while reaching for his sword only to discover it was several yards away, so he stuck to strangling him.

"Jeez, Yuu," Lavi breathed heavily, "what do you do in your free time, strangle bears?"

"Kanda-san," Lenalee avoided the incoming war, "you look like your feeling better."

"So, Mrs. Martinez," Allen asked, "when's breakfast?"

_A day! He'd been unconscious for a _*bleep* _day! _

A girl he didn't know stepped up, "I'm Ella I didn't like your sarcastic statement early, you should be serious in a topic like this!"

"Don't like my sarcasm? Well I don't like your stupid." Kanda shot back.

"Kanda!" Lenalee, Lavi, and Allen jumped on Kanda to avoid him lunging at her. Let's just say this...

"Ow! Dude, don't do that!" Kanda complained, then he smacked them all in the face. God, that hurt! Aggravating his injuries. Only he was allowed to do that.

"Sorry!" they all seemed panicked.

Okay, then...

"People always say that everything has a reason," Kanda grumbled, "so when I punch you guys in the face, remember there's a reason."

Ella slowly backed out of the room.

"Someone's got on there cranky pants today!" she called once she was out of the room. "Because I don't mind you speaking your mind, just as long as you do it with your mouth closed!"

"That's some sas." Iggy managed.

"Your talking." Max told him.

"Yes I am."

"Stop with the sarcastic statements!" everyone yelled.

"Kanda," Mrs. Martinez said, very sternly, "go to sleep."

"No!"

"Kanda!"

"I've already told you!"

She sighed, "You're as bad as Max, come downstairs when you're ready." somewhere in that sentence, Max yelled, 'Hey!'.

They left the room and Kanda pulled himself to his feet. He felt like he had gone to the devil and back. Every inch of his body hurt. Ouch.

He examined his wounds and found a deep cut across his chest, several on his arms, and one on his left leg. Jeez, this Ari dude has some issues. Besides the wolfism.

Walking downstairs he found everyone sitting on the couch watching some TV show that didn't make any biological sense what so ever.

"Kanda!" Mrs. Martinez greeted, "make yourself at home!"

"Don't say that, because first I'd throw all of you out, I don't like visitors." Kanda said moodily.

"Told you, you should've stayed in bed."

"You should've stayed in your era."

"Kanda!" once again, the trio of exorcists, jumped on Kanda, aggravating his injuries further more.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow..."

"Kanda," Lenalee looked at him sternly, "you don't usually act like that, something's up, spill."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The Flock looked at him expectantly, well plus Lavi and Allen.

"Well, I'd say you three have officially helped his injuries get worse, so get off him." Mrs. Martinez gave the 'the look'.

"Yeah, whatever." Kanda mumbled.

"Hah! Bakanda finally cracks!" Allen yelled.

"Shut up!"

"What are you going to do? You don't have your sword." Allen looked genuinely confused.

Then something happened that they couldn't expect. Kanda jumped behind Allen, landed on the couch, while smacking Allen's face with his foot. Everyone couldn't help but laugh.

"This is friendship." Allen mumbled.

TIME SKIP-NIGHT

"Allen, Allen!" Lavi whispered.

"What?" the beansprout was rubbing his ear.

"Exorcist meeting."

Lenalee was sitting in the middle of the room Kanda was on the couch. They were glaring at each other.

"What is it now, Lenalee." Allen looked annoyed.

"Kanda won't fess up about being Fang!" Lenalee over exaggerated her hand motions.

"How am I supposed to fess up if I don't even know who Fang is." Kanda looked very annoyed, "I don't mind you speaking your mind about stuff like that, but do so with your mouth closed."

"Then how is she going to speak her mind?" Lavi questioned.

Lenalee regained her posture, "Well, since Kanda obviously has amnesia." "Hey!" "I've already talked with Max, she's afraid of the scientists. But she trusts us, so she got the Flock to agree to come."

"Well, thank god." Allen put his hand over his heart. "Now the trouble is saying goodbye to Mrs. Martinez."

"Baka Moyashi."

"BaKanda."

With that they parted their ways.

**A.N. There's a button on the bottom of the screen, you see it, yes? Now review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Please review, 5 reviews that's all I'm asking, then I'll post a chapter after this. Or just be a Guest if you're to lazy to sign in, (I do that sometimes) I really want to continue this story, but an author is nothing without any suggestions on which direction the story is going in *points in different random directions***

**Disclaimer: I own none.**

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Max?" Angel tugged on her sleeve. She had read their thoughts and discovered about the scary scientists and the testing that used to happen there, or still happen. Kanda shuddered to the notice of Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee.

Instead of out of the blue asking if he was Fang, they decided a different approach, they would wait and take in signs, seeing if that matches up to the description Max had given them earlier. They all took the shuddering into account.

Back at the Black Order, everyone even without Angel's mind reading could tell he wanted to examine their innocence. But for their sake, and the sake for everyone else around them, he decided to introduce them to Johnny first.

They walked into the room where Johnny sat and the Flock immediately bristled, probably thinking a fight was about to happen. Surprisingly enough it was Kanda who answered to this. "Calm down! He the freaking tailor." maybe with a little too much force.

"Sheesh," Iggy pretended to rub his ear and be deaf.

LINE BREAK

Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi all had sympathy written all over their faces when Komui examined the innocence. Kanda, well, was Kanda. Stoic, cold, you know the rest.

Allen remembered something, it seemed like years ago, when the Flock, Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda and himself were getting ready to go back to the Order. Out of the corner of his eye he could've sworn he saw Tyki. But he thought he was mistaken them. But now the feeling was on him more than ever now. If they found the Flock, then they would be searching for Fang...

Lavi was bouncing up and down, he probably wanted to get a look at the innocence, that's the Bookman in him, the other times he was as daft as a fawning lily-livered flap-dragon. Shakespearean insults never get old.

Komui lead some very disturbed and pained flock members out of the door. Wow, Komui. Nice...

"Hey, Komui," Gazzy and Iggy slid to his side, "do you think you could teach us how to make awesome robots?"

Komui pretended to be in thought, he knew it would take time away from his paperwork, you know the answer. "Of course!"

The rest of the Flock, Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee (Kanda was currently absent for unknown reasons) all looked at each other and thought, _ #!*% is descending._

"But first," Komui continued, "you need to meet someone."

Kanda was waiting for them in front of Helvaska's room. Obviously because he wanted to see how the Flock did. He wasn't hiding it though. Angel read his mind, the rest read his expression.

The walked in the room and the Flock stumbled back, frightened. When the tentacle hair things rapped around them the struggled more.

"Stop struggling it will just take longer." Kanda then mumbled incoherent things.

"Are you talking to yourself?" Allen asked, amused.

"No, he's not," Iggy reminded them, "he just sometimes needs expert advice."

"Shut up!" Kanda was fuming. "You guys are going to have serious problems when it comes to life decisions."

"Why?" Lavi asked.

"Because you don't know how to zip it!" Kanda yelled, "Also, how could you make life choices if you still use your fingers to count and sing the alphabet to find out what letter comes next."

"He got you there." Nudge yelled, "I remember one time..."

She stop, the Nudge Channel had stopped working. Everyone except Kanda knew why, Kanda enjoy your ignorance, because it was Fang who got her.

Another likeness of the two. Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee all remembered that.

LINE BREAK

The next day, the Flock had their tailored uniforms. Max's was black with silver lining here and there. And a rose cross pin. The rest of the Flock's were the same. Probably to symbolize that they were a team and they would always be one. Smart Johnny.

Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee all gathered in a room to talk about Fang. They didn't quite trust Kanda on the subject, just because he might flip out on them if they utter the name to him.

Allen told them all about how he thought he saw Tyki when bringing the Flock into the Ark. They all looked at each other. They search for Fang has just intensified.

**A.N. What's you favorite greek god? That's a poll I have open on my profile, if you'd like, please check it out!**

**And please, I am begging on my knees, review. *dramatic silence* Now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Sorry for the wait, my lovely readers. I had to dream up of what happens next, and I haven't been dreaming about this topic. *shakes self in shame* but I'm back now!**

**Disclaimer: I own none.**

Komui turned his speaker on, _If the Flock, Allen, Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee could come to the my room._

Lenalee shook her head, mumbled something about it being a mess, and not a room. And ran to see what he wanted.

As she entered, she was the first one there. Komui leapt from his desk at unexplainable speeds and cried at her feet, "My precious Lenalee! Don't go! Please stay with me!"

"Is it to make you coffee?" Lenalee asked.

"Possibly!"

Lenalee had the mask of, Really, Really?

As the rest of the team filed in. Some more willingly from others. cough Kanda cough.

**"Why must my precious Lenalee go?"**

Next challenge, not the mission, to avoid answering a stupid question with a sarcastic answer. Well, some of them had that problem.

"Nii-san, straiten up!" Lenalee yelled at him.

No one really paid any mind to the next part. It was a mix of Komui grumbling and explaining the next mission. Apparently there had been akuma circling the area, and Noah sightings. So everyone knew the exorcists of the Black Order were needed.

"I don't get why you need to do this," Gazzy said, everyone looked up in surprise, "I mean, most important missions: 1. Get up 2. Survive 3. Get back to bed. I don't get it."

"Because," Lenalee walked over, "If we do this it's easier for other people to do those missions."

Iggy snickered.

"Come on, Mōmoku no otoko." Kanda grumbled.

Lenalee gasped, "Kanda-san!"

"What did he say?" Max stood up, looking very defensive.

Angel began to laugh.

"He called Iggy blind man in Japanese!" Lavi was rolling on the floor.

"Bakanda!" Allen yelled.

"Mission!" Komui mimicked Allen's tone.

"Orokana." Kanda mumbled. (in some translations means stupid, instead of baka. Sounds better I suppose.)

And the joys of being on a mission began.

"Hey, Allen! Could you grab that?" Lavi hollered when they were in there hotel room. The keeper of the hotel gave them suspicious looks. Probably because they were a bunch of teenagers asking for a room. Creepy.

"Moyashi! I asked you to grab that!" Lavi complained.

"Dobby has no master, Dobby is a free-elf." Allen fought back.

The whole room started laughing, except for Kanda.

"Kanda!" Lenalee asked him, "Do you not think it's funny?"

"I've got no idea who Dobby is." Kanda snapped.

Cue whole room gasping.

"How do you not know who that is," Nudge began, oh boy, "he's the cutest guy I've ever seen, in the movies, at least. Not sure how he'd look in real life. Maybe disgusting like that other much older and sterner one. That one was a mess. He attacked the trio and I was just like 'Dobby's dad?' but no, it wasn't. Or I'm not sure, I haven't finished the books yet."

_Smack!_

Kanda had swatted a nearby magazine over her head, then waved it in front of her face, mocking her. She dove for it and began to read.

"So," Max walked up to Kanda, "How do you know she likes magazines? She's never told you. Is there like a file at the Order?"

Kanda just shrugged and walked away.

"But seriously, Allen," Lavi looked innocent, "Can you grab that?"

"Why?"

"Because I said so,"

"Good one Lavi," Allen grabbed it, "you should be a lawyer."

The gang walked through a park, just looking around for some akuma to fight. I know sounds cliché, but what are you supposed to do?

"Max," Nudge walked to her, "Iggy's on my phone!"

The akuma was sitting behind them, watching, amused.

"Yeah," Iggy yelled back, "Your on my nerves."

Ouch.

The akuma chose that moment to attack, and between the five flying kids dropping bombs on them, Lenalee kicking them, Lavi's fire seal, Allen's left hand, and a bunch of Hell's Insects. It was doomed.

Nudge rolled her eyes, "We so, had that."

Kanda walked by, "Keep rolling your eyes, maybe you'll find a brain back there."

Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee thought that Kanda's actions were suspicious. He never acted like that in front of them, maybe he really was Fang. But no, Mrs. Martinez saw no wings, so. But what if there was a way to hide his wings? That idea led to even more study into the subject. Why had the Eraser gone for just Kanda? Obviously because he was Fang. But now, since Kanda had amnesia problems, they had to bring his old memories to light, and hope a pair of wings came with it.

**A.N. Here's that, now excuse me, I have to go to bed and dream up some more juicy and hopefully emotional stuff. *we all know that won't happen***

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. Sorry for the slow update, school for me started.**

**Disclaimer: I own none.**

The Flock, Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, and Allen walked away from the scene they had created. More of, ran.

"Will they come for revenge?" Gazzy asked while they were walking.

"They won't go away until the Earl and Noah are destroyed."

"Revenge is sweet," Nudge began, "but its also best served cold. So does that mean it's ice cream." In the time when she took a deep breath to rant, Iggy had somehow gotten to the scene and slapped a hand over her face. Like seriously, she's going to get a mark on her precious face one of these days.

Kanda tried to scoot further away, hoping that no one guessed he was with these retards.

"Yuu!" Lavi shouted, "Where are you going?"

All of the heads swung towards him.

"Che, getting away from this group." then he used his Second Exorcist powers to zoom away. **(A.N. I know what you guys are thinking, the School or the Second Exorcist Program, but I'll try to explain it later. Mystery.)**

"What's his problem," Iggy began, "And how can he move so fast?"

"Kanda-san's just a little anti-social," Lenalee spoke through Lavi and Allen's snort, "But towards his speed, I don't know."

Okay then. Awkward moment.

"Let's move on," Lenalee continued.

Then Iggy slammed straight into a lamp post.

"OMG, Iggy! I'm so sorry! I should've been looking where I was going, well, where you were going. But you get what I mean! So sorry!" _Slap._

Lavi scooted away from here whistling innocently.

"So you're starting to catch on, then?" Gazzy asked innocently.

_About as slow as a sloth chained to the ground, _Max thought. Angel started to laugh uncontrollably.

Note to Max: When the mood is as tough as a rock. Don't make jokes in your head.

"What's she laughing at?" Allen asked.

"Oh just something I thought."

"Oh, how confusing," Allen said, "I mean, you don't say that everyday."

So the exorcists and the Flock were sitting on public benches, either waiting for something to happen, or Komui to call them and tell them their mission is done with that akuma. Kanda had rejoined them at some point which nobody can remember.

Then, Erasers started swarming the area. Tyki Mikk stood in front of them.

Lavi cursed, "So they did join together."

Heads turned towards a muffled cry and they turned and saw Iggy holding Kanda back, hand over mouth.

"What? He was trying to go get revenge on a Eraser." Iggy shrugged.

"I've been meaning to ask this," Lenalee went forward, "But why is Ari's hair green?"

"I hate it when people point that out!" Ari roared, "It's just because that stupid Fang and Nudge."

"Have you seen Fang recently?" Angel brought up conversationally. Max's heart swelled with pride.

"Oh, of course we have," Tyki spoke this time, "He's right there, being held back by that one." He pointed to Iggy and Kanda. Kanda still being restrained.

"Oh my god," Max covered her mouth. The Flocks' eyes filled with tears. The exorcists were in a state of shock and disbelief. And Kanda, was still struggling.

"Let go of me, you blind person!" Yeah he was yelling all the way through that conversation.

That meant one thing. Kanda _was _Fang. Now they just needed him to believe that himself. Or maybe at least listen in on the conversation. But most importantly, hope at least a black set of wings appear.

**A.N. It's like 12:45 at night when I'm doing this. Yeah...I should go to bed.**

**Please show me dedication and review!**


End file.
